Physical Memory
by Subvay
Summary: It had been four years since the last Smash Brothers tournament. With a new one on it's way, all the Altean prince can remember is the touch of the legendary mercenary. -AiMaru (IkexMarth) Oneshot?-


**AN: Ahh I've finally written another fic ;A; it's been so long since I've been writing about characters that are not my OCs.  
**

**Well, here you go, my first IkexMarth. It's only a drabble really, so don't expect much. Although I may continue it sometime with a little bit of smut.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ike, Marth or the Smash Brothers series.  
**

* * *

_All he had left was the memory; the memory of the mercenary's touch._

_He longed to feel his warm skin against him again. He wanted to feel the affection that only the mercenary could give him._

It had been four long years since the Altean prince had been summoned to the Smash Brothers realm. Four years of loneliness. He could still remember the day where he was forced to bid farewell to his beloved mercenary as he entered the portal to return to his kingdom.

"_Goodbye," the mercenary whispered, running his fingers down the prince's cheek, "We'll see each other again." The prince didn't know if he could believe him, but he tried. Their lips pressed together for a short moment before the lord stepped into the strange portal, trying not to show the mercenary his tears._

Marth shook off the feelings of sadness; this was a new tournament, he had to forget everything about the last. He had little knowledge of whether his mercenary lover would be here with him again. He let out a sigh and looked around the busy garden full of contestants. There were old faces, new faces, and faces of those who had been removed from the previous tournaments.

The one face that Marth couldn't see was Ike.

That was, however, for a short while.

As Marth searched the garden for his old lover, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned in hope – he was there.

Although, he looked quite different to how he did when they first fell in love. He was a lot taller, more muscular. Not only had his body changed, but his clothes as well. He smiled warmly at the prince.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a tone of amusement in his voice. In response, the prince dived onto the mercenary and held him close. Ike chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around the prince's waist. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Marth gazed up at his partner, smiling happily. "I was worried..." he began, "That you wouldn't be here..." Ike laughed.

"They wouldn't be able to keep me away from you."

Ike brought one of his hands up to Marth's face and stroked his cheek gently. Marth sighed and closed his eyes, melting into the wonderful feeling. He'd waited so long to be in Ike's arms again.

He wanted to feel the mercenary as close as possible to him. He pulled him close and kissed him softly. Ike returned the kiss, running his fingers through the prince's cerulean hair.

The kiss didn't last long. They parted their lips slowly, and as they did, Ike picked up the prince, bridal style.

"I-Ike...?" Marth questioned him, his face flushing. The mercenary laughed quietly, before running through the gardens and the building to the room that had been provided for the two. Upon entering the room, Ike dropped the prince onto the couch.

"I love you..." Ike whispered, smiling, and pressed his lips to Marth's neck. Marth sighed and tilted his head back, allowing Ike to have more room.

"Mm... I love you too..." the lord breathed. Ike began nibbling at his neck, knowing where he was sensitive. Marth let out quiet moans, and ran his fingers through the mercenary's hair. Ike slid a strong hand underneath Marth's shirt, and it slowly ran up towards his chest. Marth's back arched forward into his hand, wanting more.

Ike paused, looking up at the prince with concern in his eyes. "Are you sure you want this...?" he asked, kissing the prince's cheek reassuringly.

"Yes... I do..." Marth closed his eyes and nodded. He'd wanted Ike close to him since the first day he was gone. He opened his shirt to allow the mercenary's hand room to move freely, and for him to be able to see him after so long. Ike smiled and kissed the prince.

They'd both wanted this for so long. They wanted to feel the other's skin against them, the warmth of their bodies pressed together in a moment of passion. And now, they finally had it.

* * *

**Weeeeeell that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Review if you can, because I love getting feedback from you guys, whether it be good or not. ;v; And tell me if you want another chapter because I wouldn't really want to write it if no one wants it.  
**


End file.
